soul eater: through another dimension
by todd501
Summary: A 14 yr old boy get transported to the soul eater dimension and meets some of the characters see what happens no bad reviews im new to this
1. Chapter 1

hey so this is my first soul eater fanfic.

so please no bad comments

_**TJ's** **POV**_

_" shit what the hell happened? " i asked myself. all i know is im on a street that i don't know. All i could remember was drinking that stuff that guy with the black cloak gave me. **DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL I DID THAT. PROBABLY FROM THAT STRONG ASS BLUNT THAT JULIUS GAVE ME. NOTE TO SELF DONT EVER SMOKE WITH JULIUS AGAIN AFTER DARK. I decided to get up on my feet and scope around the place. " i wonder if theres any kind of...WHAT...THE...HELL..IS..THAT SHIT!? "** i screamed out loud. i look up see a sun with a killer's smile on it. " okay now i know i'm not in long beach now. " i said out loud. " **HEY PUNK! **" i heard someone call from behind from me. refering to me since i was the only one there. i turn around to see a bald muscular man with anger in his eyes and a knife in his hand. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN ON MY TURF YOUR LITTLE BASTARD?! " All i could do was reply before one of us gets hurt. " I dont want no trouble i'm just tryin to find my way home sir. " i explained in a calm voice. " well you gonna get some. " the man replied charging at me with his knife ready to slash. Before he could take another step, i pulled the 38. from the back of my pants, aimed it and pulled the trigger. the bullet had hit him right in the face and the man had went limp and fell to the ground.** SHIIIIT I'M HERE FOR A MINUTE AND I ALREADY DROPPED SOMEBODY.** " you should've left me alo.. " i had stop what i was saying when i had saw something float out the lifeless man's body. It look like a blue orb, i just walked up to it and grabbed it. once i grabbed it there was something in my mind that just clicked. I just heard a voice whispering in my ear...**EAT IT...JUST EAT IT. I COULD FEEL THE HUNGER GROW IN MY STOMACH URGING ME TO DO IT...SO I DID. i opened my jaw and dropped the ball of light down my mouth. i couldn't describe the taste but it had a great one. **After eating the unknown orb i decided to pickpocket the lifeless man. I know it was wrong but he did try to rob me. when i checked his pockets i found a stack of hundreds in it. i just looked around and started walking. Its already been two hours in and i still have no clue where i am. the only thing i could see was a giant building in the middle of the city. I decided to go there see what i can get out of it. but, i could feel somebody close to me. like someone was watching me. " Alright you can come out now i know your following me. " i yelled out loud. " come on, dont think i didn't hear you, i saw you comin from a mile away. " all of a sudden i see a blonde girl with small pigtails about my age jump out of nowhere with what appeared to be a big ass sythe in her hand. **GREAT, I WONDER WHAT SHE WANTS.****  
**_

alright thats it for this chapter. next chapter might come up tommorow.

plz leave a good or constructive comment but please no messed up comments.


	2. Chapter 2: the beginning

_Okay so here is another chapter. so here you go_

**_"GREAT. I WONDER WHAT SHE WANT." _**_I asked myself. She was wearing almost like a school girl outfit with a dark long trench coat. She looked at me with determination in her eyes, almost as if she wanted me dead. "hey kid!" she yelled out in my direction. "who me?" i replied. "i don't know who you callin kid i'm the same age as you." "it doesn't matter i'm bringing you in to lord death." I'm assumming thats code for she's gonna kill me. "what for, i didn't do nothing is it cause of that guy i killed in the alley i only did that out of self defense." "that's not what i'm talking about ." she replied. "then what are you talking about then, and can i just say that wow...your eyes look very...very...beautiful." i said trying to distract her. "wha...wait...wha?" she said blushing and looking away. as soon as she looked away i started to run down the street as fast as i could. i don't really like to run from fights but, it was a girl, i wasn't gonna fight her. i could hear her footsteps getting closer. i tried to turn a coyner until i was met with a foot to the side. "damn girl you caught up fast as hell." "like i said i'm bringing you into lord death, now come with me!" she demanded. "look i'm serious about what i said back there your really cute." "will you shut up already?" she yelled while blushing. "i'm not going to fight you." "okay then, how about me?" I heard someone said. i look around to see who said it, i didn't see anybody until i turned my eyes to the scythe. "are you sure that's a good idea soul? he looks pretty dangerous. "oooooh, so just cause i'm black you think i'm dangerous is that it?" i said jokingly. "please your no threat to me." then i finally notice that the scythe talked back. "did that big ass knife just talk?" i said confused. "i'm not a "big ass knife" jerk." so the scythe did talk. then all of a sudden a flash of light came from the scythe blinding me for a moment. after it dissapeared i looked to see a whie haired kid with red eyes smirking at me. "wow that is some scary ass shit." i said sounding confused again. "well come on you won't fight her then come on and fight me." he said while i saw part of his arm turn into the blade of the scythe. this place gets wierder and wierder.**  
**_

_thats it for this chapter next chapter: the fight between SOUL and TJ. WHAT WILL BE THE OUTCOME_

_leave a comment or a constructive messed up comments_


End file.
